Letters To Draco
by Jodie Antonia
Summary: Draco Died in a Mugging After An Argument With His Girlfriend. Letters Are Written To Him An Placed On His Grave To Help His Friends With There Grief.
1. Come Home

Dear Draco

We've done it again. The silence in our home is ringing in my ears and all I can see is your form disappearing through the door. The shouting still echo's in my mind. We both said things we shouldn't but it's always the same. We fight and you leave but somehow it all works out again. But Draco, this time I'm scared.

Our voices reached breaking point that night and you've never packed your bag full of cloths before. This is the longest you've stayed away. Please come home. I didn't mean to shout and I certainly didn't mean what I said. Forgive me?

The house still smells like you and I can almost see you walking around. The book you were reading is still on the bed side table and you work is still spread in the study. I've left it there for when you return. I spend my whole day waiting for you to come back through the door and for us to kiss and make up.

But I know you won't. Not this time. I try to cling to the good memories but all I can remember is screaming at you. Is that why you left? We always seemed to be arguing. It was like a game but I don't want to play any more. I want you back.

I know that's impossible but I miss you. I go to your grave everyday to talk to you but I don't know if you can hear me. I try to be strong Draco but I can't. I don't know how I can survive without you. It's only been a few months but my heart can't seem to heal. Everything I do somehow reminds me of you.

I thought I saw you today walking in the street I called out to you but you didn't turn to me. As I got closer I realised it wasn't you at all. My heart had gone into over load in those to minuets and it didn't want to stop but it suddenly felt like it had been ripped from my chest.

I cry all the time. Everyone says I must be strong; especially for the baby. Oh Draco I have good news the baby is going to be a girl. I think I'll name her angel because I'm sure God sent her to look after me now that you are gone. She'll be here in time for summer the date should be in august.

My belly's growing bigger now and I can't find cloths that fit. I feel her moving inside me and she seems to kick a lot almost as if to remind me she's there. But how could I forget? She's your one last gift to me.

And although id rather you here beside me I know your watch over me and I just wanted to let you know how much I love you and I'm sorry for the last few words I said. I can't help feeling guilty even though it's not my fault. I wish that I could see you just one last time but I can't and it kills me.

All My Love,

You're Princess

x


	2. Never

Dear Drake

How could you! How could you just leave her like that? I told you to go back. I told you! Why are you always so stubborn? Always! You were so full of pride that you couldn't return risking your reputation. But now look, you can't go back! If you could, would you? I think you would.

I know you love her really even after your arguments. Your relationship was always strange. It was more like a love hate thing. You spent more time in my house on the spare bed then in your flat and your bed haha. But I knew deep down, underneath all the fighting, that you did love her. Even if you never said it. And I know she loves...loved you too.

I have to watch her every day drake. She's only a shell of what she used to be. She looks tired and she's always sad. She looks broken why aren't you here to fix her? She's hollow inside I can see that. The Only thing keeping her going is the little baby girl Angel. She was born last night but its only July so she is very small. Both her and princess have to say in the hospital but don't worry ill look after her.

I know you will be proud of Angel. I can even imagine you holding her with a small smile on your face. Her tiny figures wants to grasp you hand but you're not there. She looks like you. She has big gray eyes and she has your nose. She's only been born a few hours and already everyone is spoiling her, a true Malfoy. But you're not here to show her how it's done.

Even your father has come to see. He came in just stared at the baby in the crib. He even spoke civilly! He even mentioned that she would inherit the Malfoy estate should he die. He held angel and I swear I saw love in his eyes and maybe even a small minuscule smile. He left lots of money too and said he would visit. I think he misses you and your mom.

Remember that time I was at yours and we pranked your mom with those roses? Or the time we sent that letter to your dad. And what about that prank we played on the Griffindorks in 5th year with the green paint. Those were the good old days; before any of this, before the war. Those were the best days of my life. It was fun and carefree. It was...good.

Mate not that I'd say it allowed but I miss you. Who can I go out with now and who will be my wing man? Who will be there to Plan pranks with? I miss not being able to just talk with you. I'm angry knowing it was partly my fault that you were killed. You never would have been mugged if I hadn't of told you...well it's in the past now. As is our friendship. But don't worry I'll never forget. Never.

Yours Sincerely,

Blaze Zabini

x

* * *

Should I Continue?


	3. caKE

DeAr DaDdy

I AM ANGEL.

i am 5 years old and will be 6 in too weeks and 5 days. I am going to have a party. I want you to cum but mommy says you can't. ITs going to be great, we are having a bouncy castle and a clown and a face painting man and lots of food and my favourite. cAKE! I like chocolate cake and my mommy says you do two. We must be twinS.

Uncle Blaise tells me lots of stories about you. All the time. Funny things about when you was naughty. He even told me you used to mess around and prank mommy. He says when I grown up I'm going to be just like you and then he said that its going to get me in a lots of trouble.

I wiSH I could have meet you before you went away. Mommy says I look like yOu but you're a boy so she must be lying. There is a picture of you in my house. You are wIth mommy in the park. I like the park mommy takes me there sometimes. Mommy sometimes gets sad because your not with us. I am sad to all my friends have a daddy but you left me. Did I do something wrong?

I have to go now but maybe you could come for my birthday? You can stay for just a little bit and then go again. Please Daddy I want to see yyou.

Lots of love

Angel Maria Malfoy


	4. Goodbye

Dear Draco,

It's been almost 11 years now. I still miss you terribly. I still see you in the house sometimes but then again maybe I'm just crazy. My heart sometimes stops when I hear the front door open but it's never you. It never will be. I feel so guilty and I know you wouldn't want me to but I still blame myself.

I know I need to move on but I don't want to. I love you now more than ever. I see your face in my dreams and I don't want to wake up. I know its selfish of m but sometimes I think if I were dead to I could see you again and we would be reunited but then I see our little girl and I know I could never leave her.

I suppose I shouldn't call her little any more. She's 10 now and she will be starting Hogwarts next September. She looks like you more and more every day, she has your beautiful grey eyes and perfect teeth. She even has me wrapped round her little finger like you did. She knows exactly what she wants and how to get it. A true Malfoy I suppose. She even has your temper and ability for running into trouble. She's an exact copy of you!

She asks about you a lot and likes to hear different stories that Blaise tells her. I told her how you were a hero in the war. How you are my hero.

Draco I just miss you so dam much. I didn't know there was any pain this great. I didn't know this pain would be everlasting because with each day it comes back stronger then before I need you to be here with me. I need you back.

But I know I can't have that. I need to accept that you're not coming back to save me this time. I need to move on. And to do this I must say goodbye. I must cover up my momories with you and take them away from me to save myself from this pain. Goodbye my love.

I love you Draco,

All my Love  
until we meet again

Forever you're Princess  
Hermione Jane Malfoy


End file.
